Turn Back Time For Forgiveness
by Yaoibootyforlife
Summary: Ever since that Hana, an orphan, was taken in by the Great Dog Demon,Sesshomaru despied her because she is a human. Now being 16, Hana is now grown up and has feelings for a certain someone. Will Sesshomaru open his heart for Hana? Or will Hana get rejected?
1. chapter 1

Standing there alone,a little girl stood in the middle of the dirt road holding nothing but a dirty teddy bear. She was covered in nothing but bruises and dirt. Her clothes were tattered and ripped. The little girl was nothing but an orphan. Her mother died giving birth to the child and her father was killed when the village was attacked by bandits. No one would take the child in until one evening a carriage rolled into town. Everyone scattered into their hut,but the little girl. The driver growled at the little girl as he came closer to her and said rudely"Move,you little brat!". The little girl looked at him confused before tilting her head to the side. Why would she move if the male could go around her? The male growled before climbing down from his seat from the carriage and smacked her with a open paw . The little girl landed in her side as she was knocked unconscience. Before she blacked out,she saw the door to the carriage open and a man with very long sliver hair climbed out of the carriage with a woman next to him. The girl felt herself being picked up before passing out completely.

The little girl soon woken up in a strange room a day later. She instantly curled up. Looking around,the girl thought'Where am I?'. Suddenly,a door to the room opened up revealing 3 women. Two of the women were holding clothes as the third was holding. The women moved out of the way when a tall man walk past them to enter the room. It was the male from earlier who was called Inu Taisho. Inu Taisho smiled down at the little girl,making her shiver im fear. He said softly"There is nothing to fear. I will not hurt you...those girls outside will feed,wash,and cloth you. No one in the palace will hurt you. If so,tell me. I am Lord Inu Taisho.You are to call me that from now on. Shake your head if you understood me.". The little girl nodded her head slowly as she then uncovered herself from the blanket. Inu Taisho smiled at her response. He said softly"Do you have a name?". The girl nodded her head and said"Brat...Weakling...Idiot Child.". Inu Taisho frowned at this. Why would people name a person,a child no less, those types of names? Inu Taisho shook his head before smiling once more. He said smiling"Your name from now in will be Hana. Is that okay?". Hana smiled as she looked the sliver haired lord. She nodded her head. Inu Taisho smiled before standing up. He ordered the women to go into the room and attend to Hana before leaving the room. They were in awe when they saw how beautiful the young girl was even if she was dirty. A woman smiled happily before she began to work on thw child.

After awhile,Hana was finished. No longer did she looked like a savage,but a royalty princess of a higher rank. Her long blackish brown hair was pulled back. The bangs was evenly cut,hanging over her eyes. She wore a small kimono for her size . Hana smiled as she looked at her self in the mirror. She hummed before leaving the room. Hana heard footsteps behind her,so she turned around to see an old demoness following her. She said softly and nicely"Can you please not follow me?". The tall woman stared down at her and said bowing"I'm sorry,princess,but Lord Inu Taisho ordered me to follow you and to accompany you until your studies time. Hana looked at her confused,but nodded her head. She smiled as she ran outside. Hana continued to smile as she twirled around. She then ran to catch a butterfly,but stopped when she was being watched by someone else. It was a boy her hieght. His long sliver hair went passed his bottom. His eyes were emotionless as his face held it as well.

It was Prince Sesshomaru.

Hana blushed before looking at the woman who was supposed to be watching her. The woman was nowhere in sight. Hana soon turned around to face the kid in front of her. He was still in the same spot,but his hand was held out. A hand was holding something,so Hana went a bit closer to see. Sesshomaru slowly opened his tiny hand to reveal that it was the butterfly Hana was chasing. Hana slowly smiled before going over to catch it. She slowly then stopped when she realized the butterfly in his hand was crushed and already dead. Hana looked up at Sesshomaru to see him smirking. She widen her eyes before running from him quickly. Before she could turn the corner,she ran into the lady. The woamn looked down at her in shocked. She said'My lady,is something wrong? You're acting like you seen a ghost!". Hana did nothing before she hugged the other tightly as she covered her face. The woman smiled softly before she then hugged back. She tried her best to comfort the little girl.

A few months later,Hana forgot about her past as she continued to live in the palace with her demon lord. She smiled as she began to play a few instruments as her teacher watched over her. Hana's teacher had her on the instruments for only one hour,but Hana did it perfectly unlike most kids. As Hana played beautiful music,a small person came into the room. The teacher turned towards the person to see it was Sesshomaru. Hana looked towards him and stopped playing before she bowed down along with her teacher. Sesshomaru looked toward Hana and said monotoned"Why did you stop?". Hana looked at the other in confusion before she picked up the heavy object. Sesshomaru sat in a seat that was already made for him before saying"Play for me.". Without even knowing what she was doing,Hana began to play music for him. She began to hit notes that not even her teacher knows. Hana began to smile. She loved to play music no matter what.

A few moments later,Hana soon stopped and looked at Sesshomaru only to find him walking towards her. She tried to back away from him,but stopped when her hair was grabbed. Sesshomaru hummed before he tugged on it hard. Hana winced in pain as she look at him. Sesshomaru looked at her and said coldly"What is a human like you doing here? You should not be here and you are not welcomed..". Hana looked down as she kept quiet. Sesshimaru smirked before leaving the room. There he left a broken girl alone to her thoughts. Later that night,Hana was sitting at the dining table with Inu Taisho,Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho's mate Izayoi,and woman named InuKimi who used to Inu Taisho's mate,and her best friend InuYasha. Hana was at the table reading a book as the grownups talked and the two brothers argued like children. Hana hummed as she looked at the nonpicture book. Inu Taisho looked at Hana and smiled. He asked"Hana,how are your studies going?". Hana closed her book and looked at him smiling. She said"They are going well,my lord.". Inu Taisho smiled as he petted her head softly before softly putting a gentle hand on her cheek. He said"You are doing so well,Hana. Someday,you will do many wonders.". Hana smiled before she nodded. Sesshomaru looked at the girl and said scoffing"Yeah,right.". He was soon hit with some food that landed in his hair. Hana looked and giggled before looking at InuYasha. InuYasha smirked in triumph as he heled another handful of food. He began to throw food as Sesshomaru did the same. The adults ran over to stop them as Hana snuck out of the room. Hana ran to her room and snuck out of her evening kimono. She didn't want to be there as she was tired of dealing with Sesshomaru.

Hana soon changed into some simple one layer kimono. She left the room,taking nothing but the book. Hana hummed as she slowly snuck out of the home and down the very long road of nothing,but darkness. She smiled as she continued to walk. That was all until Hana heard horses behind her. She ran to the nearest bush and ducked down as she held flowers to cover her scent.A few guards soon stopped and looked around for Hana. One noticed the small child-size foot prints in the dirt,so he began to follow them until he found Hana in the bush. The guard picked her up as Hana struggled hard. The guard sighed before he applied pressure to a point in her shoulder,making Hana go to sleep in his arms. He soon went back to palace home with his soldiers behind him. There the guard handed the small child to Inu Taisho. The sliver headed male sighed before carrying Hana to her room. He asked himself"Why did she try to run away? Did something happened?". Inu Taisho set the sleeping Hana into her bed before tucking her inside. He moved a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. Inu Taisho soon quietly walked out of the room. He looked back at Hana and smiled a bit. Inu Taisho said softly"Goodnight,young one.". He slowly closed the sliding door,letting Hana to her sweet dreams.

-About 7 years later-

Inu Taisho was right when he said that Hana would do wonders. Hana helped with many village. She was helping plenty of sick people or people with injuries. Many men came to ask for permission to court Hana since she was part of the Inu Clan even though she was human. Hana would always turned them down even though Inu Taisho insisted that she would give them a chance and see what they have to offer. Hana hummed as she was in her room reading a book on flower with special uses. Her hair was long enough it almost left a trail,leaving her to have it always tied up. She had curves that every man desired. Although she was a small woman,she had perky breasts that was easy to cup.

Hana smiled as she continued to read,but stopped once she heard her door opening. She slowly turned around to see InuYasha. Hana smiled happily as she ran over to InuYasha. She said excitingly"InuYasha! I missed you so much! It's been weeks since I last saw you! How is everything? Is Kagome okay?". InuYasha chuckled as he hugged her. He said as he guided her to her bed"Everything is well. She's fine. She's watching the pups now.". Hana squealed happily as she bounced on the bed. She said"I bet they're so cute still! You hardly brought them around!". InuYasha grinned happily and said"I did bring them. They're in the garden.". When InuYasha said that,Hana was gone like the wind. Hana smiled as she went into the garden to see a few servants playing with the kids as Kagome watched over them. She watched as a little girl saw her before running over to her. Hana giggled as she picked up the girl as she said"Hey,Sakura! You got so big! Where are your evil brothers,Maru and Daki?". Sakura pointed over to Kagome,who were reading a book to the twins. Hana smiled before taking the three year old to the kitchen,where she took her to the back. She got Sakura to distract the cooks as she grabbed the large jar of cookies. Hana smiled as she signalled the little girl. Sakura smiled as she looked at her. She remind Hana of InuYasha so much because of her ears Sakura had ears and eyes like her daddy,but looked so much like her mommy. Hana soon ran out the kitchen with the child on her back holding the jar of cookies. She ran back to the garden and went over to Kagome,who were looking at them smiling. Sakura smiled happily and said"Mommy,look at what we got! Auntie Hana got us cookies!". Kagome looked at Sakura and said sweetly"That's nice of Hana. How about you go share some with your brothers while mommy and Auntie Hana talk?". Sakura nodded her head as she hopped off of Hana's back and ran over to her brothers. Hana smiled as she watched them. She looked at Kagome and said"I don't know how you do it,Kagome. You must have your hands full with the kids and everything.". Kagome chuckled softly as she tilted her back. She ran her small fingers through her hair. Kagome said"Yeah,I do but InuYasha is helping out always.". Hana smiled happily. She said"I wished I could find mate like InuYasha...most guys just want me for my body.". Kagome looked at her and said"You're still unmated? You never been courted before?". Hana shook her head no and said"I never had. No guy had caught my eyes...except for one..". Kagome smiled brightly. She got closer to her and said"That's great! Who is he? Is it someone I know?". Hana looked away and said"I-I can't tell you...". Kagome frowned at her as she said softly"Why not? You can tell me..".

Hana stood up quickly and looked at her. She had tears into her eyes as she said pissed"God,can't you just leave it alone?!". Hana stomped away from her,leaving Kagome in shock. Unknowingly,they were being watched from a far from a sliver headed man that was not Inu Taisho.


	2. Chapter 2

After the confrontation between Hana and Kagome, Kagome tried to talked to Hana every chance she got. It began to get on Hana's nerves,so she tried hard to advoid Kagome at all cost. Now Hana was in one of her secret garden,reading a book. No matter what,Hana always loved to read as she loved to play music. Her hair was down as her head was in between two pages. Hana looked up in time to see Inu Taisho walking over to her with a unknown male walking next to him. She rolled her eyes before standing up slowly. Hana said annoyed"I'm not in the mood,my Lord.". Inu Taisho rolled his eyes before smiling at the unknown male. He said"Please,excuse her. She is not herself,Prince Koga.". The dark tanned male looked at the fragile girl as he smiled. Koga said smugly"It is alright. I was wondering if it's would be okay if I ask to speak to her privately..". Inu Taisho hummed as he nodded his head. He said"I'll be near. So try anything funny you will be ban from here.".

Koga nodded his head before sitting next Hana. Inu Taisho left them both. Koga turned towards Hana and said"So tell me about yourself,Princess.Tell me only a couple.". Hana slowly stood up and looked at him. She said bluntly"I'm not interested into you and I will never be. So goodbye,Prince Koga.". Hana walked away from him,leaving the wolf prince in shocked. Later that night, Hana was at the dining table with Kagome,InuYasha,the kids,Izayoi,Inu Taisho, and Koga. Somehow,there was an empty seat in front of Hana. Hana looked at the seat with confusion before looking at Inu Taisho with confusion. Inu Taisho just smiled at her as Izayoi fed him bits of food. Hana stood up before she began to question him.. Suddenly,the door to the opened,but Hana didn't turn around. InuYasha stood up quickly and sneered. He said bitterly"Sesshomaru!". Hana widen her eyes before looking at the door. Sesshomaru was really beautiful man. His long sliver almost touched the floor. His face was stoic,but it was very handsome. Hana couldn't see it,but she knew his body was god-like. Hana soon snapped out of it and blushed when everyone was looking at her except Sesshomaru. Hana excused herself before running to her room. What was that all about? What was Sesshomaru doing there? Hana shook her head before going to the garden. Suddenly,she was feeling hot. But weirdly,she wasn't hot but was very aroused. Hana slowly undone her kimono a bit to let the cool breeze in. Her privates were covered. The air helped Hana alot. She fixed her kimono before laying on the ground with her hair surronding her. Hana hummed as she laid under a large tree. She slept on the earth under her body. Hana then felt a water drop against her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see it was raining hard. Hana sighed before standing up. She clean off her kimono before pausing. Hana looked around before seeing Sesshomaru standing directly behind her. Hana could feel the other feeling her hair. Sesshomaru looked down at her and said monotoned"Why look away when I am near you?".

Hana kept quiet as she slowly moved her feet to get away. Sesshomaru suddenly pulled her close. Hana gasped when she felt an arm wrapped around her small frame. She looked up at him only to find a pair of golden ones looking back at her. Sesshomaru said staring into her soul" Answer me,human wench.". Hana kept quiet as she began to quiver from the cold that set in moments ago. Sesshomaru sighed silently before pulling Hana closer. Hana blushed madly before cuddling into his chest. Sesshomaru watched her before picking her up bridal style. He looked down at her to see she was fast asleep. Sesshomaru purred lowly before saying"My beautiful mate.". He covered Hana with his kimono,leaving him with his inner kimono for warmth. Sesshomaru walked into the palace soaking wet,but leaving Hana dried. The large Inu male was walking towards his room,but was stopped by Izayoi,Inu Taisho,Kagome,and InuYasha. Sesshomaru looked at them and said annoyed"What is it?". Inu Taisho looked at him and said questionly"Who is that woman?". Sesshomaru gave a small smile before revealing Hana who was curled up in his arms. Kagome gasped as she looked him. She said"So you're the one that Hana...has feelings for.". Sesshomaru nodded his head before going into his room's door before his father covered the door. Inu Taisho looked at Sesshomaru and said sternly"Sesshomaru,you know the mating rules. You and your intented must not sleep in the same room until you comeplete your courtship...Give her to me.". Sesshomaru's eyes turned red when Inu Taisho reached for Hana. His demon had taken over. He said pissed"Father,try to take her from me. I dare you to. You're in the presence of an Alpha. Do not touch my bitch!". Inu Taisho widen his eyes as he looked at his older son. He soon calmed down before backing away. Sesshomaru gave a small smirk as he went into his room. He closed the door behind him amd walked over to the bed. Sesshomaru gently set Hana into his bed and cover her up. He soon walked away from her sleeping form before going into the room's hotsprings to change out of the wet clothes.

The next day,Hana found herself waking up in an unknown room. She looked around before slowly sitting up on the bed. This room is not familiar to Hana at all. Hana went to get out the bed,but squeaked when she was suddenly pulled down and cuddled by an unknown male. Hana looked at the male before widening her eyes. It was Sesshomaru. His eyes was watching her every movement. Hana shook her eyes before pushing his arms off and ran. Why did Sesshomaru hold her like he was in love with her? Hana knew better. Sesshomaru loved no one especially humans. Hana shuddered before she went towards her room. She then went to her private hotspring. Hana slipped her kimono off her soft skin. She slowly slipped under the warm water and slipped her head under before going up on the surface. Hana began to wash her hair as well as her body, unaware that she was being watched by a certain person she was just with.

After a while,Hana changed into her new kimono. When she was finished,Hana saw a small present on the bed. She slowly turned around and went towards the small item. Hana picked up the letter next to it and began to read it. She then blushed when she realized that she was reading a love poem. Thinking it was Koga,Hana set the paper down before going to open the box. Inside was a beautiful comb for her hair. Hana slowly picked it up. She began look at the amazing details on it. It held a flowers of all types on it. Hana smiled as she softly rubbed it. She looked deeper into the box to see the most beautiful formal kimono in it. It was white all over with extended sleeves and a blue obi that held the blue cresent moon of the Inu Clan. Hana smiled. She was considering that she could give Koga a chance. Hana soon put the gifts away and made her way to the dining hall,where she was soon stopped by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at her with the same look before saying"You are mine,Hana. Remember that.". Hana rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. She said"Sorry,but if memory serves me right,you hate humans and you really hate me. So I really doubt that. So remember this,Koga is gonna court me. If I like where this was going,I'm gonna mate with him.". Right when she had finished that sentence,Sesshimaru began to growl loudly before he grabbed her rather roughly and yanked her towards him. Sesshomaru proceeded to take her towards the room. Hana struggled many times to get down. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her attempts before he went into his room.

(( **Awkward short lemon ahead so beware))**

He locked the door and pinned Hana to the bed. Hana growled and said demandingly"Let me go!". Sesshomaru ignore her before he began to kiss her on Hana's neck. Hana gasped in shock. She struggled still,but not as much as she did before. Sesshomaru smirked at this before he continued,but even lower. Hana slowly gave up and let the male do whatever. She began to moan softly as Sesshomaru kissed her on her slightly revealed chest. Hana gasped as she felt the other cup her breasts through her clothes. She blushed madly when her lower half began to get hot and moist. Sesshomaru looked at before he gave a small smirk. Hana blushed before she turned her head to look away from his breath-taking eyes. Sesshomaru turned her head back softly before he pushed their lips together. 'This feels so right' Hana thought. Sesshomaru then slowly began to strip their clothes off along with Hana's help. He nipped,licked,and kissed everywhere on Hana's body,making her a moaning and blushing mess. Sesshomaru chuckles down at Hana as she fidgeted. Hana looked up at him with a small smile. She looked at Sesshomaru's muscular,yet slender body until she slowly came to a stop at his length. Hana blushed before she was suddenly dragged towards Sesshomaru playfully. They soon finally began one for many hours. Sime of the servants could hear the grunts and moans coming from the room.

(( **The end of the very short and awkward Lemon.sorry about that im really inexperince when it comes to a sex scene))**

A few hours later,Hana managed to slip out of Sesshomaru's room and went to the kitchen to steal some snacks. She went back to her room and began to eat the fruit she grabbed before getting on her bed to read the interesting book that Kagome had even her. Hana was finally happy she made love with the man she had feelings for,but she didn't know that she was carrying something very special to the family. A few weeks later,Hana was getting sick everyday to the point of everyone was annoyed by it. Inu Taisho and Izayoi soon dragged Hana to the family healer to have her checked out. They waited outside as Hana was inside. The healer began to check EVERYTHING. The woman widen her eyes as Hana was busy fixing her clothes. She ran outside and told her lord the news. Furious,Inu Taisho had a servant go gather up the whole family before bursting in on Hana. He went up to her before he roughly grabbed the nape at the back of her head. Hana widen her eyes as she tightly grabbed his wrist. She began to yell im pain as she was dragged to the throne room with Izayoi begging him to let go.

By the time all three of them got there, InuYasha,Kagome,Koga,and Sesshomaru were there with a few guards. Inu Taisho pushed Hana to the ground hard. Izayoi widen her eyes and ran to her side. She said softly"Dear,you could have hurt the unborn child...". Inu Taisho growled loudly,making all but Sesshomaru, back away. He said loudly"I do not care!Hana,who did you lay with!?". Hana began to sob as she said "No one!". Inu Taisho growled and raised his hand. He brought it straight down to hit Hana right on her cheek. Hana had fallen to the floor holding her cheek,muffling her cries. Inu Taisho rolled his eyes and said,"I raised you better than that! Now she grew up a whore! Spreading her legs for anyone!". Hana widen her eyes as she looked up at him,then at Sesshomaru. All he did was glare at her. Hana flinched at his glare before hearing a woman come into the room. It was Aki,one of Hana's friends. She stood right next to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek. Hana widen her eyes and looked away. Kagome looked at her with disgust and said"I can't believe she would do that...that's low.". InuYasha and Koga both nodded their head. Koga said with malice"Slut!". Hana widen her eyes before running,leaving everyone include Izayoi smirking. Hana sobbed as she gotten her horse. She was no whore. Hana gave her virginity to Sesshomaru and no one else. Hana did not look back at the palace as she rode away fast on her horse,never to be seen again by the Inu Clan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hana hummed as she continued to ride her horse. She had been riding the horse for a few months. Her stomach had expanded a bit,but Hana was able to keep it hidden from the world. Hana hummed as she made it to a small village. She needed food and some new clothes. Hana made a stop at a hut before hopping down from her horse, tying it up. She went over to a seat before sitting down at an unoccupied table. Hana waited to be served as she heard men talking. She heard a stranger say"Did ya hear about Lord Sesshomaru? He's now married to a princess. I heard that she is a beauty!". A few men laughed as one said"That's not all! Did you hear about princess Hana? She was kicked out of royal home.". The first man said shocked "She is? What for?". The second man shrugged his shoulder before he went back to drinking his sake. Hana sighed as she had eavesdropped on them. This was not her fault. Hana continue to eat the food she had ordered. There she sat alone,not noticing she was being watched by a person she didn't know.

-Back at the palace-

Aki was in a room with a smirk on her face. Everything was going according to plan. Since she was now Lady of the West,there was only a few more steps to take. Kill Sesshomaru and his family before having the title handed down to her only. She didn't feel bad about what she did. Aki was just using Hana for her twisted plans. She smirked as she began to drink her cup of tea. It was then a dark headed male came into the room and began to kiss Aki on her neck. Aki giggled as she said seductively" Hello,my love.". The two began their naughty act as a servant overheard them outside the door. The elderly woman soon scurried away as she went to find her lord, InuTaisho.

Alone with his beloved Izayoi, InuTaisho paced every inch of his room. He could not believe that he had hit Hana. Hana was his little girl,by blood or not. Izayoi felt equally guilty. Not only was she unkind to Hana,she also called her a few bad names as well as Inuyasha and Kagome. Izayoi was upset that Hana was nowhere to be found and that she was almost near her due date. Izayoi frowned sadly as she watched her dear mate pace. She knew InuTaisho was guilty of what had happened. InuTaisho sighed and said"We have to find her...". Izayoi nodded her head as she continued to watch him until the elderly woman from before knocked on the door. Inu Taisho looked towards the door and said loudly"Come in.". The old woman opened the door and bowed quickly. InuTaisho said impaitently"Well,what is it?". The woman gulped silently and said"My lord,I'm afraid I bring bad news. Lady Aki has not been faithful to Lord Sesshomaru...I heard from the room were moans and grunts... after I witness an unknown male going into the room.". By the time she was finished,both InuTaisho and Izayoi was shocked. InuTaishi growled loudly and said"Damn! I should have known! Keep this to yourself for now.". The old woman nodded her head before leaving quickly. No one would stand in the man's way when he was pissed. InuTaisho look at Izayoi before running out of the door,leaving his shocked mate in her trance.

~Back To Hana~

Traveling alone,Hana searched for a place to sleep. She was damned if she was gonna sleep in the forest. She would be left unprotected. Hana could not defend herself or her unborn child if danger would come for them. Hana smiled as a small village came into view. She smiled as she made her horse go a bit faster. Aa she had arrives,she saw a big home. Hana soon rode a little towards it before gently knocking om the wall lightly. The door suddenly opened to reveal a man and a young girl. Hana slowly backed away before doing a small cursty. She said gracfully"Hello,good sir...I was hoping to ask if I may spend a few nights here...I'm heavily with child and I hardly have enough food to continue my journey. I have no money,but I will give you my valueable Kimono...it is priceless.". The couple looked at each other with hesitation before they agreed to let the young girl to stay in their home. Hana had thanked them a million time before giving them the kimono she promised. The couple smiled at her before taking her to her room. Hana smiles as she looked around the room. It was nice and big for her ti sleep in. Hana slowly headed over to the bed and fell asleep peacfully,not knowing a female Inu Daiyōkai watching her sleep.

In the next morning,Hana woken up to a sleeping woman in her bed. She did not scream,but looked closer at the woman. She looked exactly like her except that she was a bit older. Hana could tell that this woman was in fact a demonness. Slowly, here began to open. Hana blushed before sliwly backing up. The woman smiled happily as she slowly sat up and hugged Hana. Hana looked at the woman and said with concern"Ma'am,are you okay? Who are you?". The woman hugged her tightly as she said"I'm Saki, Lady of the East. I'm also your mother...". Hana looked at her confused. It was weird how Hana didn't freak out like a normal person would. She looked at her mother and said softly"Tell me what happened?". Saki bit her lips amd said"I can't...just not now. Okay? I'll tell you later..". Hana hummed as she nodded her head. She said quietly"Why am I a human if you're a demonness?". Saki smiled at her and said"It was to disguise you as a child. I'll take the charm off right now if you want.". Hana looked at her before she quickly nodded her head. Saki smiled as she kissed her forehead. Hana blushed lightly as she had let her kiss her forehead with a light peck. In a instant, a white light began to surround Hana before disappearing. Hana hummed before going to the nearby mirror. In the reflection showed a young Inu Daiyōkai with snow white hair and ocean blue eyes. Her ears were now pointed instead of rounded like an human's ear.

Hana smiled happily as she loiked at herself in the mirror. Saki slowly lifted herself from the bed before going towards her small,yet pregnant offspring. She set her hands on Hana's shoulders and said"I have a beautiful girl for a lovely daughter. Now your father is waiting for us. He's excited about you now that you came home to us. Now let's go. You must be starving now that you're eating for two.". Both women soon walked to the dining hall to get to know more about eachother.


	4. Chapter 4

Hana hummed as she rubbed her big belly. She had found her parents over 2 months ago. News spread everywhere except for the West. Hana told her parents what had happened between her and the prince of the West. Sometimes, a few princes soon came to her home to ask for her hand in marriage, but Hana instantly turned them down the best she could. She was not ready to fall in love again. She didn't want to be hurt again by the person she would care about. Hana sighed as she turned over. Hana was almost glad that her pregnancy was almost over. She was often tired, so she would spend most of her time in bed. Apparently, her parents didn't like to see Hana like this either. Hana hummed struggled to sit up on the bed before finally doing so. Hana looked around her room boredly. She did everything from reading a book to making her hair into different styles. Deciding that she had enough, she gotten out of the bed before heading over to her private hot spring. Using help from her lady servant, Hana undressed herself before slowly settling into the hot, yet relaxing water. She sighed as she slowly leaned back against the wall of the hot spring. Her hair slowly down into the water, getting nice and wet to be washed later. Hana looked at the woman that was getting her robe and another pair of clothes ready for when she gets out. She looked at her as she smiled. She said nicely" Hey. You know you can join me?". The woman turned to look at her and shook her head before turning away again. She soon left the room. Hana sighed as she looked around tiredly. She was lonely, but she also knew that she won't be lonely anymore when her child comes along.

A few moments later, Hana began to feel pain all over her small body. She tossed and turned before deciding to get out. She quickly dressed herself before heading to the family hospital wing. Hana's little one decided it was time to be born. **((After the labor scene cuz I'm not about life)).** Hana smiled happily as she held her small child. It was a baby boy. He looked exactly like his father except for the stripes on his chubby cheeks. They were a different color. They were a royal blue color instead of a red marron. Hana smiled happily as she petted his head. Her parents was in the same room with her, waiting for their turn to hold the child. Hana smiled up at her parents before giving the child to her father. The mother of Hana looked at the child with happiness and said "What are you going to name the little one?". Hana smiled softly as she looked at the infant. She said simply "I want to name him Ichirou…Ichirou the grandson of the East.". The mother smiled as she took Ichirou into her arms. She rocked him as she said" Yeah. He is really handsome.". Hana smiled happily as she watched them before falling asleep on the bed she was on.

 **~With the West family~**

In his office, Inu Taisho was sitting at his desk with letters and maps scattered everywhere on the desk. He growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Inu Taisho was desperate to find his adopted daughter since he just found out a few days ago that Hana was expecting. Sesshomaru also came forward that he and Hana had mated. Getting all the news suddenly, Inu Taisho felt lower than dirt when he found out. Same as his beloved mate, Inu Yasha, Kagome, and even Kouga. Everyone was on the search for Hana. They all wanted to find her, apologize, and maybe be even a family again. Hopefully thing weren't ruined or too late. Inu Taisho sighed as he slowly stood up from his seat to look out his window. Inu Taisho thought ' _Hana, where are you?'._ Suddenly, there was an urgent knocking on the door. Inu Taisho fixed his messy clothes and hair quickly before saying "Come in.". A soldier walked into the room and bowed quickly. His red hair laid across his shoulders as his eyes looked at his Lord. Inu Taisho looked at him and said "What is it, Taki? I'm busy.". Taki nodded his head and said "My apology, my Lord. I have news on the princess.". This immediately caught Inu Taisho's attention. He sat in his seat and said interested "Go on.". Taki nodded his head as he continued "Yes. The princess was last seen in the East. With Lord Ayumu and Lady Hikari. Princess Hana is living there with her pup." . Inu Taisho widen his eyes as he said "She's already given birth?" . Taki nodded his head and said "Yes, my Lord. A son." . Inu Taisho hummed as he nodded his head before dismissing the other. He smiled happily as he looked away. Inu Taisho said "Found you, Hana." . On the other side of the door, Kagome had heard everything. After all, she asked for Taki to tell her after he had talked to her father-in-law. Kagome quickly ran to tell Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. After blabbing off to the young boys, Sesshomaru was the first one out of the door along with the others. His eyes were red as his instincts ran wild. They screamed "Mate!". Sesshomaru growled as he went faster towards the kingdom of the East. It would be a while, maybe a few days.

 **~With Hana and her family~**

Hana smiled happily as she held Ichirou. She was in the middle of breastfeeding him. Ichirou was making adorable faces as he was being fed. Soon Hana was finished, making her fix her clothes before burping the young infant. Hana laid down with Ichirou and said softly as she watched him sleep "Ichirou, please grow up healthy and strong. I promise I won't let anything hurt you. All I ask is that you don't turn out like your father. Show every emotion you're feeling..". Ichirou soon put a small smile on his face. Hana continued "That's my boy.". She held her baby boy closer to her before falling asleep. She laid there, unknown to the person she loved and hated was on the way there. Hikari and Ayumu was given a message that both the princes of the West was seen through a human village. Hiraki began to sob, terrified that that they was coming to take her daughter away. Ayumu held her tightly in his arms and said assuring "Don't cry, my love. Everything is going to be okay…We'll protect our little one from those two. I promise on my life.". Hikari shook her yes before looking up at him. Ayumu said "Go watch our little one and have the guards outside for our 'Unwanted guests'. A war is going to break out.". Hikari ran towards the room that held Hana as she yelled out orders to the guards.

Ayumu was too busy getting ready, just in case a fight would break out. Both his armor and his swords were on his body ready for use. Ayumu was outside waiting patiently with the guards as Hikari hidden with her grandson and Hana. It was only a 6 hours later that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome had shown up. Ayumu looked over to them and said displeased" Well, if it isn't both the Princes of the West.". Sesshomaru looked at hime before calming down. A tint of red still remained in his eye. Sesshomaru looked at him and said"Lord Ayumu, you must know why I am here. I am here to claim what is rightfully mines.". Ayumu glared at him. Sesshomaru looked at him with no affected look on his face. Ayumu looked at him and said"I'm sorry, but I believe that my daughter does not belong to you and neither does my grandson.". Sesshomaru growled at the older male. The red tint begins to get darker. Sesshomaru soon ran towards the older demon using his demonic speed. He slayed the guards in one swipe with his sword in his hand. Bodies soon began to litter on the ground. Sesshomaru managed to run passed Ayumu,knocking him out cold in the process. He continued to run with Inu Yasha at his side. Both began to use their sense of smell to look for Hana. Inu Yasha sniffed around until he came to a familiar smell. He said"Hey, Sesshomaru. I caught her scent.". Immediately, that caught Sesshomaru's attention. He soon followed Inu Yasha over to a room. Soon, Kagome squirmed to get down. She opened the door to the room to see Hikari standing in the middle of the room along with a few women. The unknown women were they only ones with weapons. As soon as Hikari had heard them come in, she ordered the women to attack. Hana was hiding in a secret passage way along with a trusted guard. Hana silently listened as she rocked Ichirou to sleep in her arms. When she heard footsteps, she immediantly stood up as she hesitantly walked over to the steps. When she gotten there, all she saw were a pair of red eyes and heard a strong voice that said" Mate.".


	5. Chapter 5

Hana couldn't remeber anything else after seeing the red eyes or hearing the deep voice calling her mate, nor the fact she was woken up to hear her newborn baby Ichirou crying beside her. Sitting up with caution, Hana picked him up and rocked him slowly. Ichirou continue to cry,but it lessened after Hana revealed the nipple he had grown fond of. Instantly he attached himself to it. Hana sighed as she looked around curiously. The room was too familiar to her likening. As soon as Hana finished feeding off Ichirou,she found herself slowly getting out of bed to look around more. Ichirou was also looking around curiously. Hana smiled down at him softly before she heard voices outside. Instantly,she went to hide away from the noise outside the door. Her hiding space was inside the personal hotspring next door. Hana hid around the larger rock from the door as she was rocking the infant in her arms to sleep.

The voices from outside were now inside of the room. They were filled with panic and fright before they searched for her and the child. Soon the door to the hotspring were forced open and foot steps came running in. A strong voice said"Find her and the prince!". Hana widen her eyes in surprise. As she was surprised, a few guards found her. A male yelled" We have found her!". Another pair of foot steps rain over to them,revealing a healer and Inu Taisho. Hana backed away from Inu Taisho as she hid Ichirou from him. Inu Taisho frowned at this,but he understood. He needed to gain back her trust in hopes of seeing his newborn grandson. He turned to look at the womanly healer and said" Please make sure she and the child are well.". The healer simply nodded in agreement. She said with the softest voice as to not scare Hana"My princess Hana, please come with me. I just need to make sure you are alright and that nothing is damaged.". Hana nodded her head in agreement before getting up and going with the healer.

After all was said and done, Hana was ordered to be on bedrest for a few weeks since she had her child just yesterday. Countless times, Hana had sent away gifts that was brought to her by the family she now despises. She even turned away her friends as they betrayed her as well.

Hana was resting in bed with Ichirou on her chest,when she heard the guards outside telling someone that they couldn't enter. A stoic and cool voice said"Move.". Hana knew who it was and knew it could no longer be avoided. She sat up with the cooing baby before seeing Sesshomaru entering the room and shutting the door behind him. Hana remained quiet as she watched him come closer and closer to her. His eyes were still red as from before when he kidnapped Hana from her home. Slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes slowly trailed to the child that laid in Hana's arms. Hana brought the child closer to her as she scooted away from the male. Slowly, Sesshomaru outstretched his hand before stopping when the door opened once more. Inutaisho was standing in front of the door.

Inutaisho said in a demanding"Sesshomaru, back away. You are to stay away until I give you orders.". Seshomaru turned to face him as he stood up. He flexed his claws as poison began to drip down from the nails. Sesshomaru growled as his voice said as it was deepened" **Mine. Mate is mine**.". Inutaisho shook his head as he said as he stepped closer to Hana" Sesshomaru,she does not bare your mark. You will leave or you will forced out. We do not want to scare the pup,do we?". Sesshomaru growled before he stopped the poison from dripping. He soon calmed down and left the room after slamming the door shut. Inutaisho sighed in relief as he rubbed his forehead. Hana sighed as she set Ichirou down on her forearms. Ichirou cooed softly as he stared up at the man he hadn't seen before. Inutaisho smiled as he looked at his grandson. Playfully,he tickled the infant's hands as to catch his attention. It worked, because now Ichirou was staring at him. Ichirou gave the large dog demon one of his signature smiles.

Inutaisho smiled brightly at the pup as he said softly"He is so beautiful...He takes after his mother.". Hana looked at him,feeling a bit shocked before looking away. Inutaisho noticed this and said softly"Hana, I did not meant what I said to you. You must forgive me.". Hana scoffed as she turned back around to look at him. She said repeating what he had said"I must forgive you?! You slapped me in my face and called me a whore! I thought I was family! I never spread my legs to anyone else other than Sesshomaru,but i get called a whore! All you turned on me when you didn't even get my side of the story,but i 'must forgive you'?!". Inutaisho was shocked at what he was hearing. It was true on what Hana was saying to him ,but he had his reasons on the way he acted. Inutaisho went to open his mouth to answer,but Hana yelled"No, you don't get to say anything!". Immediantly, Ichirou began to cry after hearing his mother yell. Hana's angry face softened up quickly before she picked him up. She rocked him as she said softly"Im so sorry,Ichirou...Please don't cry.". Ichirou soon had calmed down as he was reduced to whimpering and sniffles. Hana turned to glare at Inutaisho and said"Get out. You have upset me and my pup. I had enough for one day.". Inutaisho looked saddened once he was told this,but none the less did as he slowly gotten away from the bed and left the room silently to give the new mother and the newborn privacy.

~ _Inutaisho and family_ ~

Inutaisho rubbed his head as he sat on his chair in the throne room with his mate and family. Izayoi looked at her mate as she rubbed his hand tenderly. She said softly"Inutaisho, you must not beat yourself up for this. This is not just your fault. It is ours as well as yours.". Inutaisho looked at her before saying"I know. But you should have seen her. Hana was furious. I could understand she still would feel that way...I just wish.. I just wish...". Izayoi smiled as she rubbed his hand as he said"You could turn back time to avoid this big mess of our family?". Inutaisho nodded his head as he smiled. He kissed her forehead softly and said"Thank you, Love.". He turned to look at his family. His other grandchildren were busy playing with the servants in the family garden. Inuyasha sighed as he looked at his feet. He and Kagome were so worried at Hana.

Inuyasha knew he had broken the bond from his childhood friend. He looked to her as a sister as well as someone he should have trusted a lot more than a few months ago. Kagome hadn't been the same since the huge confrontation. She had mentally beaten herself up ever since Hana had left.

As they attended to their thoughts, the door to the throne room was opened to reveal Aki and her bodyguard. Aki was quite cheerful despite that Hana was back. She walked over to Sesshomaru,who was too busy thinking of a way to regain Hana's love and trust back, and asked"Sesshomaru, what is the matter? Your wife is here.". She wrapped her arms around the left arm as she rubbed herself against him. Sesshomaru shoved his arm from the sinful embrace befoee he said in his usual tone"Cease your pathetic attempt,Woman. I am thinking of a way to get my mate back.". Aki looked at him in a way that she was confused.

She said surprised"But you have me. I'm your wife and soon to be mate.". Sesshomaru didn't give her another glance before he began to walk towards the door. Aki looked at the family as to get help in convincing the male. Not only were they not willing to help,but they just watched them silently. Aki sighed before going to stop the cold demon. She said softly"Honey, I have something to tell you.". Sesshomaru looked at her with a simply look before Aki let him go. Aki frowned before her hands went to her stomach area. Aki blushed madly as she said"I'm carrying your pup...". Soon everyone's attention was on Aki as they were surprised. Inutaisho stood up as he bared his canines. He said pissed"What?!". This made Aki wince visibly before she turned to look at Inutaishio. Izayoi sighed as she stood up to calm down her mate. Inutaisho sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He looked at Aki as he said"How in the hell is this happening so soon? We have a situation with Hana and now this!". Aki looked worried as she looked at the older demon. Mentally,she was smirking. Aki thought' Good, now they would have to put all of their attention on be and not that bitch Hana.'.

Aki held her head as she groaned. Izayoi looked at her and said concerned"Dear? Is something wrong?". At the moment she said that, Aki collapsed to the ground. Inutaisho widen his eyes as he ran to catch her. He managed to so as he had Aki in her arms. Aki was sweating as her temperature raised. Inutaisho felt her temperature with his hand and said"She's burning up. Kagome, take her to the healer.". Kagome nodded her head before standing with the help of Inuyasha. She caressed her big belly before she and Inuyasha went to help Aki to the healer's

Aki smirked as she thought' Good thing I drank that poison. Now everything will be perfect.'.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been weeks since Hana last seen her family. Sure, they wrote to her time to time,but it wasn't the same. Ichirou was grtting big and being active. He was strong enough to crawl around if he felt like it. Hana sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She was feeling the headache from the Inutaisho's family. They continued to try to get Hana to forgive them countless times,but each time Hana continue to turn them down.

Hana sighed as she played with the active pup in her arms. It seemed like all she did was sigh and get overly stressed out. Hana lookee down once she felt a small pat on her chest. Ichirou had been trying to get her attention for the last few minutes. Hana chuckled as she said"I'm sorry, honey. Forgive Mommy.". Ichirou flashed Hana one of his toothless smiles before being covered in kisses. They both laughed before Hana stopped once she seen Aki walked into the garden she was currently in. Aki smirked as she rubbed the slender belly. Hana rolled her eyes before going back to playing with Ichirou. A cough was heard before being followed by an annoying voice"Aren't you going to greet the Lady of the West,you whore?". Hana rolled her eyes before she turned to look at Aki.

She said simply"No. Now if you can, stop calling me that in front of my son.". Ichirou curled up into Hana's bosoms as she talked. Aki laughed at her before walking closer to her. She said chuckling"I don't care about that brat! I'll do whatever I please because I am the Lady of the West.". Hana rolled her head before she picked up Ichirou and began to walked away. Aki growled with anger before she yelled"Do not walk away from me!". Hana rolled her eyes as she continues to walk away.

Soon,she yelped out in pain once she felt her hair being pulled from the back of her head.

Aki continued to pull,knowing that Hana couldn't fight back. She yelled"Wench! You will do as I say!". Ichirou began to cry out as Aki kept yelling. Hana grunted as she pulled away,despite loosing a few strands of hair. She went to turn around before she raised her hand to prepare herself to slap Aki. Hana went to bring it down,but was stopped by a hand around her wrist. Hana went to see who had stopped her from attacking her bully,only to see that it was Inutaisho.

Inutaisho was livid.

He yelled as his gripped tightens"What is going on here!?". Hana widen his eyes as she looked at him. Instantly, fake tears were in Aki's eyes. She said tearfully"My lord, Hana attacked me because I wanted to be friends again! I just wanted to play with the little prince since i am to expect my own!". Aki pulled out a handerchief as to clean away the tears that fell from her eyes. Inutaisho looked at Hana questionably before Hana yanked her wrist from his hold. She stormed passed him as to head towards her room. Hana growled as she rubbed her head. She needed to get away. A break from the situation.

 _-Later at dinner-_

Hana silently ate her food as she sat with the family. She did not take part im the family talk as she ate. Ichirou was sleep beside her as Hana didn't trust anyone else to take him to bed. Kagome looked at her and sighed sadly before coming up with an idea. Kagome cleared her throat before she said"Father, I was wondering if we could travel to my time.". Inuyasha looked at her surprised after he choked on his food. He said a bit worried"I thought the well was closed.". Kagome smiled at him innocently while she nudged him hard in his side for him to shut up. Inutaisho hummed as his interest grew. He did want to know where Kgaome came from as well as hope to bond with Hana again. Inutaisho smiled brightly as he said"Very well,Kagome. It's a great idea. The whole family except the children can come along.". The whole family cheered except for Sesshomaru or Hana.

 **-A few days later-**

The family were traveling towards the Bone Eaters well. The children except for Ichirou, stayed behind with the servants and maids. When they finally made it there, Hana walked over to the well to touch the edge. It was rough and splintery under her fragile fingers. Inu Taisho walked over to her to look down the darken hole. Kagome smiled happily as he walked over to the well before she slowly stood on the edge and jumped in along with her liver at her side. In the well, the bright colors of blue and purple showed uo at the bottom of the well. Inu Taisho smiled in interest before he grabbed Izayoi's hand. Inu Taisho jumped in next with his human mate. Hana looked at Sesshomaru before she noticed that the other was looking straight at her.

Shuddering in disgust, Hana stood on the edge of the well before she jump in as well before being followed by Sesshomaru. Hana smiled happily as Ichirou was still sleeping in her arms. Slowly,but carefully Hana gently landed on her feet. Sesshomaru stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her before jumping up. Hana squeaked when she felt his arms around her and that they were flying up. When they finally landed on the ground again, they were met with the others waiting on them. Kagome looked at her family and said"This is my family's shrine generations after generations. This place is a lot different from the era you all came from,so it might take a while for mist of you to get used to.". Slowly Kagome began to walk upstairs with the family following her inside the home. Kagome's mother squealed when she saw Kagome walk through the door. She said excitedly"Kagome! it's been so long! And you're pregnant again!". Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as her mother went on and on about her pregnancy. It came to a stop when the mother noticed 4 unknown adults and a baby. Kagome smiled at her mother and said"Mom, this is Inuyasha's family. They'll be visiting for a while before we would need to return back home.". The mother smiled happily as she shook her head to show that she understood.

One by one, the family introduce themselve to one another. Soon each members were given clothing to help them 'blend in',but it was hard to help with two demon that had a fluffy that covered one shoulder. Kagome smiled as she found a spell to make Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho look human,using her powers. She did the same for InuYasha. Kagome clapped her hands in excitement as the family were happy to finally blend in with the rest of the world. Sesshomaru just hn'ed at Kagome before looking at Hana,who was breastfeeding their son. Hana sat on the floor like what she was taught to do as a blanket was covering the the breasts that Sesshomaru had grew so fond of. Hana looked up in time to see that Sesshomaru was staring at her again.

Hana glared at him as she said"Stop looking at me.". Slowly, Hana stood up and began to walk away and towards outside. Hana finished feeding the tender boy in her arms before walking inside to see the family besides Sesshomaru chatting with the in-laws. InuTaisho busied himself with the family cat. Izayoi was talking to Kagome's mother about their grandchildren. Kagome hummed as she waddled inti the livingroom with more clothes in her arms. She said excited"I got clothes for everyone, including little Ichirou!". Ichirou looked at the young teen when his name was called and cooed loudly. Kagome's mother looked at the baby and said"Aww! He's so cute! Can I hold him?". Hana smiled happily as she nodded her head. Slowly, she went to hand the older woman the baby when Sesshomaru growled,making the almost everyone in the room jump. Hana instantly pulled Ichirou back into her chest.

InuYasha looked at his brother that had red eyes and said kind of pissed"Geez, Sesshomaru,calm down!". InuTaisho looked at bith of his sons as he shook his head before he grabbed both his and Love's clothes before he went to go get dress in a different room. Kagome and InuYasha went to do the same as well as Sesshomaru and Hana. Aki sat alone despite no knowledging her. Aki looked at the pile of clothes and had a disgusted look on her face.

Aki said picking the shirt up by the tip of her claw"Dear Kagome, do you have anything better? Like, well, that has silk?". Kagome walked out the bathroom followed by InuYasha nursing a slap print on his face as she said"No, so either wear that or don't come with us.". Aki pouted and went over to Sesshomaru that was just walking in. She whined"Mate, tell Kagome to give me better clothes.". Sesshomaru glared down at Aki before he just walked by her as if she wasn't even standing there. Hana rolled her eyes at the woman before dress Ichirou in one of Kagome's old baby clothes for one of her twins. Ichirou managed to fit the clothes. Hana smiled as she set Ichirou on the floor to set her hair in a high ponytail. It went along with her in a sun dress. She looked back at Ichirou to see that he was missing from the spot she put him in. Hana looked all around until she saw Ichirou practicing his crawling. He was doing well,for the most part. It looked like he was hunting for Buyo, Kagome's cat. Ichirou looked like a cheetah getting ready to pounce.

Kagome giggled as she silently watch with the rest of the family. Sesshomaru mentally smirked to himself. Ichirou kept his stance before he pounced on the lazy cat, causing it to yelp out in surprised. Hana laughed out loud with almost everyone in the room. Ichirou looked at Hana for approval,making Hana pick him uo and kiss his head over again. Later, everyone went out to see the city. Hana looked around curiously while she kept Ichirou closed in her arms. She smiled as they took a break at a place that showed where the water would fly up. Kids were playing in the water. Along with Izayoi and InuTaisho. Hana even allowed Ichirou to go play with them on the condition that they woke up whenever Ichirou cries.

Hana was laughing as she watched them from a distance before a few males headed over to her and began to harass her. One male tried to grab Hana's ass which she had to slap away. Hana went to walk away when a male roughly grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back and said"Bitch, I wasn't done talking to you.

Let 's go have fun like I said.". The strange male began to try to pull Hana away from the area as Hana was struggling to get him to let go. Ichirou was playing in the water when he looked back at his mama. He looked around for Kagome after he had begun to crawl away from InuTaisho when he just turned around to get a bottle for the baby. Ichirou crawled over to Kagome,who was just talking and sitting with InuYasha. Kagome looked at Ichirou once she seen Ichirou. She said a bit shocked"Ichirou?! What are you doing? You're suppose to be with be with with your grandma and grandpa! Where's your mama?". Kagome picked him up and looked around. Ichirou pat her arm and pointed straight towards Hana. Kagome looked at the way Ichirou wanted her to look and widen her eyes before she ran over to them. She yelled"Hey,Leave her alone!". The male looked at Kagome and said"Shut up, bitch! Mind your own damn business!". Hana widen her eyes as she seen the male going to pull out a gun on Kagome. Quickly, Hana twisted his hand to get loose from his grip before she ran to go cover Kagome. The gun went off and the bullet went through to her side. People soon ran off with their children or lovers that were at their sides.

Hana was in the ground as she held her wound. She groaned in pain as the family closed in on her. Slowly but surely, Hana passed out there in the ground as she bled out.


End file.
